


The Tales of Wisterium: The Fox and The Wolf

by wisterium



Series: The Tales of Wisterium [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterium/pseuds/wisterium
Summary: VIktor, the elven prince of Nykiforos-Pylos and a well-renowned ice magic user, travels to the kingdom of Yamasol to train a fellow ice mage—one by the name of Katsuki Yuuri.





	1. Viktor

          Within Wisterium lie twelve kingdoms, the largest of which spanning over one million square kilometers. This nation, Nykiforos-Pylos, is home to the Rosaean elves—the regal subgroup of elves known for their ice magic—and the elusive Fae. Two generations ago, in order to expand their country, the king of Nykiforos married his son to the daughter of the Pylosian king. The two nations combined their land and wealth, becoming the most powerful kingdom in all of Wisterium.

\---

          "Quatta glacios," Viktor mutters, deep within his lungs. From his fingertips, four gusts of cyan-colored air flow, solidifying into thin shards of ice. The ice spirals through the air around him, circling his body four times, and then dissipates as it hits the ground. The son of the Nykiforosian king, at the age of 27, holds several world records and is renowned worldwide for his use of ice magic. Viktor sighs, brushes his fingers through his silvery hair, and walks back towards his living quarters in Nykiforos Castle. He turns back, faces the dense forest behind him, and whistles.

          A rhythmic thumping can be heard from within the forest, growing louder with each repetition.  The sound suddenly stops, and a sand-colored muzzle appears within two branches. The creature extends its neck further, revealing itself to be a large, Rosaean wolf.

          "Makkachin!" Viktor calls, beckoning the animal. Makkachin's ears perk up at the sound of his name, and he slowly walks over to greet his owner.

          "Let us go inside now, Makkachin. We must prepare for our trip to Yamasol."


	2. Yuuri

          Kenjirou Minami, the Crown Prince of Yamasol, paces in his throne hall. Despite nearing the close of adolescence, Prince Minami stands at barely five feet tall—unusual for a Yamasolian man, and even moreso for the sole heir to the throne. His seven layers of robes, all in various shades of red and yellow, swallow his small frame, making the boy seem weak, or almost helpless.

          "Yuuuuuri~" Minami calls in an affectionate tone. "I have something very important to tell you." Katsuki Yuuri stumbles into the throne hall. Dressed in plain robes, his family serves as the cooks for the Minami family. The Katsuki family is known for their use of healing magic, and Yamasol employs the Katsukis to maintain the good health of the emperor and his family. The Katsukis’ youngest son Yuuri is an anomaly, though; instead of conjuring healing magic, he can use the magic of ice. For years he has been training Minami, and today, he will be the one who begins further training. “

          What is it?” Yuuri answers, adjusting his blue-horned glasses. “

          You have a guest visiting from Nykiforos-Pylos later today. He will be staying in the castle and training you for the next big ice magic tournament.”

          “A g-guest?” Yuuri stutters. “But who? And from Nykiforos-Pylos?” Yuuri panicks. There are many renowned ice magic users in the northwestern region, but only one catches Yuuri’s eye. _Why would he be visiting? He doesn’t even know who I am. No, it couldn’t be him._

          “Oh, you’ll see,” the prince jokes. “You’ll see. Just remember, when you become a famous ice magic user, don’t forget about us little people!” _As though someone could forget the Yamasolian prince._

          “I’m not feeling too well,” Yuuri tells Minami. “I think I’m going to lie down.”

          Knock, knock, knock.

          The guest arrives at the front door.

          Yuuri shudders with anxiety.

          “That was quick! Yuuuuri, come greet your new trainer!”

          Yuuri walks towards the door as it slowly opens.

          “Yuuuuri! Nice to see you again. Are you ready to begin training?”

          Viktor brushes back his bangs and smiles.


End file.
